Tales of the heart
by brightclaw237
Summary: Brightclaw wasn't always how she used to be. A few years after leaving her forest home, Brightclaw returns to something that changes her sight on her past and future for many years. Brightclaw only comes around after meeting a certain blue haired fossil fighter.
1. Chapter 1

**Brightclaw237: Welcome to the start of a new story of Brightclaw's past. No not the story titled The Truth of Brightclaw's past. That will possibly be changed in a different way. Anyways, I only own the angel-hounds. The story will have just a few chapters that involves some things from the Warriors books, but overall each chapter are oneshots, twoshots, and threeshots.**

* * *

"Hey, Brightclaw?" Hunter starts.

"Yeah, what is it, Hunter?" I bark.

"Can you tell me why you about attacked me when we first met?" Hunter asks.

"Dude, we've to go on a mission that involves something different tomorrow. Why would you want to know why I almost attacked you so long ago?" I bark, annoyed.

"Because, it's not like you to attack anyone." Hunter says.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you had better get the rest of the team here as well." I bark.

A few minutes later, the rest of the team shows up, as well as a few other people. "I see that more than the team is here." I bark, my tail twitches in annoyance.

"Well, we came to here how you about attacked your partner." Snivels says.

"Woof(That's correct)!" Rex barks.

"I'm surprised that you would even snap at him." Vivian says.

"Heh, I've already heard from Drago." Saurhead snickers.

"I would like to research the information that you have on your past." Dr. Diggins says.

"I need to know why you even attack anyone." Blaze barks.

"It's a long story, but I will start at the beginning." I bark. "After I left you and the others." I bark.

* * *

It has been a few months since I became an angel-hound, and I still can't recall how. Most of my memories have disappeared without a trace. I can see my memories in my sleep, but everything is too fuzzy to remember. I have met a small kitten by the name, Rusty. He was afraid of me at first, but we have actually become good friends. Rusty is the only one that I can trust right now. I have abandoned most of my human life, but I still stick to what I would eat as a human. I can't stand the thought of eating anything else besides human food. I keep hearing yowls from in the forest, but I stay clear from it. Today though, I saw Rusty head into the forest. I decided to wait outside for Rusty to come back, Smudge even waited up on the fence for Rusty. My ears prick up at the sound of something coming out of the forest. "Rusty!" I bark, running over to my friend.

Rusty looks my way. "Oh, hey there, Crystal." Rusty meows.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"I met some forest cats." Rusty meows. Smudge runs over to join the conversation.

"Really, did you fight them off?!" Smudge asks, excitedly and anxiously.

"No, I only fought the small one. There were two others, and the leader asked if I wanted to join their clan." Rusty explains.

"What was your answer?" I ask.

"I haven't chosen yet. They said that they'll be back tomorrow to see what my answer is." Rusty meows.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I bark.

"I think that I will join them." Rusty meows.

"Rusty, don't leave me and Crystal alone." Smudge meows sadly.

"Actually, I may want to join as well." I bark. "After all, I have nowhere else to go." I bark.

"They might not be too happy with a dog joining them." Rusty meows.

"I will just have to show them that I will do anything to help. You know that I don't even harm other animals, especially cats." I bark.

"True, but these are wild cats." Rusty meows.

"Don't care, I will show those wild cats that you don't have to be a cat just to be helpful." I bark proudly.

"Alright, suit yourself you big furball." Rusty meows, rolling his eyes.

"Back at you, Rust." I bark, heading into the town for a bite to eat.

I cover myself in dirt and moss, and head behind a chicken restaurant. I then tap my two front paws on the door of the restaurant. The door opens, and a female in her early teens looks down at me. I still can speak the human language, but that would get me nowhere. So I give the teen my biggest puppy dog eyes, tilt my head to the right, and whine. "Ah, just wait a minute. I'll get you some food." She says. The teen grabs some leftover chicken legs, and sets them in a bowl. "There you go, now take care." She says. I let out some happy barks and bite down into a chiken leg. When the door closes, I grab the bowl and head back to Rusty's place.

"Looks like you've got something good to eat." A familiar voice barks. I look over and see a stormy blue furred angel-hound with a few patches of orange fur, and an orange lighting bolt symbol on his tail. His eyes are a mixture of yellow and gold.

"Hey Sparky." I bark. "You want a piece?" I ask.

"Sure, I'm not going dumpster diving for food again." He barks, shaking off a banana peel that was on his head.

"Hey guys, any luck on food?" A female voice barks. Sparky and I look up and see another angel-hound walking towards us. She has pure white fur with patches of pale blue, and matching eyes.

"Go on ahead, Yuki. You guys are here because of me. I will keep giving until I am forgiven. I know that it doesn't rhyme." I bark.

"True, and you don't make bad jokes like Sparky." Yuki barks.

"Hey, I resent that!" Sparky barks.

The three of us laugh as we continue to eat. Thirty minutes later, I decide to tell Yuki and Sparky what I am planning on doing. "YOU'RE DOING WHAT!" Sparky barks, tripping over his two paws and falling on his back.

"I am going to join the forest cats. I have no other place to go, and I have already turned my back on my previous life. I have to move forward, and this is my choice." I bark, running into Rusty's garden.

"Crystal, what are you doing here?!" He meows.

"Staying for the night. If I don't hurt you, your owners won't hurt me." I bark, curling up into a ball.

My ears prick when I hear the soft steps of two cats. I keep my eyes closed and lie still as they approach.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Here is where the chapter ends.**


	2. Abandoning my past life

**Brightclaw237:Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it! I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:Bluestar**

 **Deputy:Redtail**

 **Medicine Cat:Spottedleaf**

 **Warriors:**

 **Lionheart**

 **Tigerclaw**

 **Whitestorm**

 **Darkstripe**

 **Longtail**

 **Runningwind**

 **Willowpelt**

 **Mousefur**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Dustpaw**

 **Graypaw**

 **Ravenpaw**

 **Sandpaw**

 **Queens:**

 **Frostfur**

 **Brindleface**

 **Goldenflower**

 **Speckletail**

 **Elders:**

 **Halftail**

 **Smallear**

 **Patchpelt**

 **One-eye**

 **Dappletail**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader: Brokenstar**

 **Deputy: Blackfoot**

 **Medicine Cat: Runningnose**

 **Warriors:**

 **Stumpytail**

 **Boulder**

 **Clawface**

 **Nightcloud**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Brownpaw**

 **Wetpaw**

 **Littlepaw**

 **Queens:**

 **Dawncloud**

 **Brightflower**

 **Elders:**

 **Ashfur**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader: Tallstar**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader: Crookedstar**

 **Deputy: Oakheart**

 **Animals outside the clan:**

 **Crystal-A female angel-hound with silver gray fur with white fur in her ears, her belly, and her tail tip. She has blue eyes with a mixture of hazel and silver. Age-5 years old(60 moons).**

 **Yuki-A snow furred angel-hound with pale blue fur on the belly, ears, and tail, and pale blue eyes. Age 5 years old(60 moons).**

 **Sparky-A stormy blue furred male angel-hound that has yellow eyes, two dark orange paws and a lighting bolt symbol on his tail and dark orange at the tail tip. Age 5 years old(60 moons).**

 **Yellowfang**

 **Smudge**

 **Barley**

* * *

"Bluestar, this is outrageous!" Longtail, the pale tabby cat with the now torn ear yowls at the blue furred cat with the star on her forehead. "Taking the kittypet in is one thing, but a fox?! To have a fox join the clan would be like having a kit become a warrior after one battle!" Longtail hisses.

Bluestar looks at me, I look at her directly in her deep blue eyes. "What is your name, fox?" She meows.

"My name is Crystal." I bark, dipping my head in respect.

"Crystal, how is it that a strange colored fox like yourself is able to speak to us cats?" Bluestar asks.

I tilt my head in confusion. "Wait, you can't understand the other animals?" I bark.

"No, does this surprise you?" Bluestar asks.

"Yes, because I had thought that all animals were able to understand each other." I bark. "Though I am not what I had used to be." I bark, looking down at my paws.

"What do you mean by that, Crystal?" Bluestar meows.

I put both of my front paws to my head in pain. "I don't know!" I bark in pain, my breathing becoming ragged. I then stop trying to remember, and the pain goes away.

Firepaw then walks up beside me. "When I had first met Crystal, she had told me that she had lost some of her memory, Bluestar." He meows. "It always causes her pain when she tries to force herself to remember." Firepaw meows. "I do know one thing about Crystal though, she will help anyone in need. She won't attack any cats at all." He meows. "Crystal is also not a fox. She is something called an angel-hound, whatever that is." Firepaw meows. "Crystal will also not eat any of the prey in the forest." He explains.

"How can you be sure?!" A large, sleek, hard-muscled, dark gray tabby tom, with black stripes, and yellow eyes hisses.

"I saw her enter the forest, and she wasn't even looking for a bite to eat." Graypaw meows.

"Maybe she wasn't hungry!" The cat hisses at Graypaw.

"Don't let it near the nursery!" I hear a she-cat yowl.

Just then, I feel something on my tail. I lift my right paw up and turn around to see a small dark gray she-cat with bright pale blue eyes biting down on my tail. "Hey there little one." I bark, bringing my tail over to my face. The kit dangling from my tail refuses to let go. "Those tiny fangs of yours won't hurt me much." I playfully bark as I hold my two front paws out to catch the kit.

"Cinderkit!" I hear another she-cat yowls. A pure snow-white she-cat, with dark blue eyes, and sleek, soft fur rushes out of what seems to be a den.

I slowly turn to face the cat, and hand her kit to her. "I apologize if I seem as a danger towards your kits, but I would rather be seen as someone who would protect the cats here. No matter how young or old, I would give my life to protect them." I bark.

The she-cat looks at me strangely before heading back towards the den with her kit. The cats around me then look at me with shocked expressions. Firepaw then decides to speak up. "This is proof that Crystal would not harm anyone." He meows. "Crystal will only attack others if they threaten her friends." Firepaw meows.

I look up at Bluestar, meeting her gaze. I do not flinch at all when I stare into her ice blue eyes. "Crystal, why do you wish to join this clan?" She meows.

I take a deep breath and exhale. "I wanted to join your clan to leave behind what my old life had once been." I bark.

Bluestar looks at me, confused at my sentence. "What do you mean, Crystal?" She asks.

"None of you will probably believe me…" I bark, closing my eyes. "But I was once a twoleg." I bark, and the entire clearing is filled with yowls. Bluestar silences the others with a yowl of her own.

"You are correct, Crystal. I find it hard to believe that you used to be a twoleg. What proof do you have of ever being one?" Bluestar meows.

"The fact that I still have a few faint memories of my twoleg life, and that I am the only kind of dog that can apparently speak your language." I bark, and Firepaw speaks up again.

"Also, when I first met Crystal, she didn't smell of dog at all. She had the scent of a twoleg, and still does!" He exclaims.

Bluestar then jumps down from the boulder that she was sitting on, walks over to me, and sniffs my fur. "It appears that what Firepaw says is true. You do not have the scent of a dog, but of a twoleg." Bluestar meows. She gazes into my eyes, and then down at my claws, before leaping back onto the boulder. "I have decided that Crystal shall join the clan. She is willing to prove that she does not need to be a cat to join us, and learn how to live by our code." Bluestar meows. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Brightpaw!" Bluestar meows, and the clan reluctantly change my new name. "In honor of her starlight claws." She meows. 'Her claws shine with the light of our ancestors. This must be a sign from Starclan themselves.' Bluestar thinks as she jumps down from the boulder, and enters the hollow area of the large rock.

'I am no longer Crystal. I have now completely left my past behind me. With this new name, I shall make my new family proud.' I think as I see Firepaw fall over when Graypaw surprises him. 'I still will only eat human food of course, never am going to eat anything that has fur on it.' I think as I look at a pile of dead animals.

I see Whitestorm and Lionheart. I dash over to them both in a burst of great speed. "Oh, hello there, Brightpaw." Whitestorm meows.

"You seem very fast for your age and size." Lionheart meows. "How old are you?" He asks.

"I am around five years old." I pant, out of breath.

"Five…years?" Whitestorm meows in confusion.

I tilt my head to the left, wondering why he is confused. "Yeah, do you not know what years are?" I ask.

"No, we cats use the moon for age." Lionheart meows.

"So every full moon is a month to you guys?" I bark, starting to learn a bit about the clan already. "So how old does a kit have to be to become an apprentice?" I ask.

"Six moons old." Lionheart meows.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wow! That is pretty young. I am probably older than you two." I bark.

"What do you mean, Brightpaw?" Whitestorm asks.

"Since I am five years old, I am actually sixty moons old." I bark, and both of the cats' eyes widen in shock.

"How is that possible?!" Lionheart meows.

"Brightpaw, you said that you were once a twoleg. When did you first become a dog?" Whitestorm asks.

"As I told the clan before, I had lost most of my memory, but I can recall part of what happened before my life changed forever." I bark. "I was wandering around my twoleg nest at the age of forty-eight moons, and then I felt something hit me. My body became numb, and I couldn't do a thing, not even cry out for my parents." I bark, not noticing the tears that stream down the sides of my face. "I saw a black shadowy figure before I lost consciousness." I explain.

"It seems that you have had such a hard time." Whitestorm meows.

"Yes, and forty-eight moons is not even close for a twoleg to reach adulthood." I bark.

"Really, how long does it take for a twoleg kit to become an adult?" Lionheart asks.

"For a twoleg it would be eighteen years, but you cats would call it two-hundred and sixteen moons." I bark.

Lionheart and Whitestorm are now beyond shocked. "I had no idea that twolegs could live so long." Whitestorm meows.

"That is just to adulthood, some can live over a thousand moons." I bark. "That is when they would be in their elder stage." I bark.

"…Well, anyways, what did you want to talk to us about, Brightpaw?" Lionheart meows.

"I need to head out of the camp for a short period of time. Just to say goodbye to some of my friends. I doubt that I will see them anymore, since they never venture near the forest." I bark.

"I see, well since you are leaving the twolegplace, your friends might worry. It would be best to bid them farewell." Whitestorm meows. "Just make sure that you return to camp." He meows.

I dip my head in gratitude. "Thank you, Whitestorm. I will make sure to return soon." I bark, dashing out of the camp.

I finally make my way out of the forest and into the twolegplace. I hold my head high, part my jaws, and sniff the air. I snort is disgust when the stench of garbage enters my nose. "Sparky is definitely around here." I bark, putting my paws over my nose. I take my paws off my nose, though I hate it, I track the foul stench of trash that lingers in the air.

"Hey there, Crystal!" Sparky's voice barks from above.

"Finally you're back, Crystal!" Yuki barks as she bounds over to me, a bar of soap held by her tail.

"Sorry guys, but I am not staying." I bark.

"What do you mean, Crystal?" Yuki barks.

"First of all, that is no longer my name. I have abandoned almost all of my past. I am no longer Crystal. From now on, I am known as Brightpaw." I bark.

"Brightpaw? That name sounds stupid." Sparky barks.

"Sparky, we all changed our names since the incident." Yuki barks. "You chose a dog's name." She barks, before realizing what my new name sounds like. "Wait, you didn't join those wildcats did you?" Yuki barks in worry.

"Yes, and I will grow strong there." I bark. "I have only come to say goodbye to you both." I bark, turning around to head back to the forest.

"Crystal, what about everyone else?!" Sparky barks.

"Yeah, what about your brother?!" Yuki barks, and I freeze.

"Yuki, I saw his face. He was terrified of me. I can never show my face to him again." I bark.

"Then what about Leo?!" Sparky growls.

"I am no longer a twoleg. I cannot be with him, I belong with the wildcats." I bark. "Goodbye my friends." I bark, running back to the camp.

Sparky and Yuki look at each other before looking back to where I once was. " **Twoleg**?" They both bark at the same time.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Here is where this chapter will end. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review!**


	3. A heavy heart

**Brightclaw237: Here is another chapter for this story. Now Brightclaw is only telling parts of the time when she was in the forest. The time when she reveals why she hated humans comes after a few other chapters of adventures. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

"Swiftpaw…and…Brightpaw." I choke out as tears fall from my eyes. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw were brought back into camp, but to my horror, Brightpaw is severely injured, and Swiftpaw is dead. These two cats had accepted me as a friend since they were born, but now that cherished friendship is gone. Brightpaw will most likely live in fear of me for the rest of her life, and Longtail will blame me for his apprentice's death. I then dash out of the camp, and a few cats follow me. "Why…why did this have to happen?!" I bark, my eyes now red from all of my tears. I am then tackled to the side. I look over to my left to see who attacked me.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Longtail hisses at me.

"Longtail, leave Brightclaw alone! She couldn't have known anything about this!" Sandstorm hisses at him.

"What do you know?!" Longtail snarls. "For all we know, Brightclaw may have led these dogs here!" He yowls.

"You think I would want this?!" I growl at Longtail. "Swiftpaw was one of the cats that trusted me as much as Fireheart! He respected me in a way that nobody else does here!" I bark. "Brightpaw is barely alive, and that is probably because of Swiftpaw! He must have protected her after she was wounded! Swiftpaw did the same thing as what I would have done! He gave his life to protect his clanmate!" I bark.

"Just go back to your own kind, mutt!" Darkstripe hisses at me.

"Yeah, a dog like you has brought nothing but trouble to the clan!" Longtail meows furiously.

I only back away, and hold my tail in between my legs. Darkstripe pounces at me, and I jump back. "Get going, you don't belong in the clan." He meows.

I start to walk away, and Darkstripe heads back to the camp, but Longtail waits for me to leave. I turn to face Longtail one last time. "Longtail, I am sorry for what happened to Swiftpaw. I know that he would have made a great warrior, especially under your mentoring." I bark. "I wish that I could have seen him become a warrior. He reminded me of my younger brother. Always ready to run into battle, but he would always end up in trouble. I wold always have to get him out of it." I bark. "I know that if I hadn't battled with you, I would've never been able to join the clan." I bark.

"Leave now you mousebrained fool!" Longtail hisses.

"Fine, but sending me away will not bring Swiftpaw back." I bark, running out of Thunderclan territory, and head for Fourtrees.

"Brightclaw!" Sandstorm yowls.

"Look at what you did now! Brightclaw may be our only chance against those dogs." Graystripe meows.

Longtail turns away and lets out a hiss of annoyance.

Longtail heads back to camp, and enters the Warriors den, Brightclaw's scent still lingers strongly in the camp. The strongest scents are in the Medicine Cat den and the Nursery. Bluestar and Cinderpelt walk over to Longtail. "Greetings, Bluestar, and Cinderpelt." Longtail meows, dipping his head respectively towards his leader and the Medicine Cat.

"Greetings Longtail, do you know where Brightclaw is?" The blue she-cat meows.

"Yes, Brightclaw has left the Clan. She has gone to join her own kind, and abandon us." Darkstripe meows as he walks over to Bluestar.

"This is some unexpected news. I had thought that Brightclaw had enjoyed the clan, and lived to protect it?" Bluestar meows.

"It was probably just a ploy for us to let our guard down. That way she and the other dogs could eat us all in the end." Darkstripe meows.

"That does not sound like Brightclaw to me." Cinderpelt meows.

"Longtail, do you know if this is true?" Bluestar asks.

"I…do not know, Bluestar. My mind is full of anger towards any dog right now. I can't give a clear answer. I am sorry." Longtail meows.

Unknowingly to the four cats, a dark brown tabby kit with amber eyes, and glossy fur, is eavesdropping on their conversation. "Brightclaw would never do anything like that! She would always protect us from anything!" He meows.

* * *

'Wherever you go, destruction will follow.' Darkclaw's words echo in my head.

'I don't want to hurt the ones I care about at all!' I growl, as I keep running forward. "No!" I bark, coming to a stop. "This cycle of pain must come to an end, or else I will continue o lose those who I hold close to my heart." I bark, turning around and running towards the stench of blood.

"You foolish pup! Why do you protect this piece of food?!" The Doberman growls at me.

"Fireheart is not food, you stupid mutt!" I growl at him.

"You're the only mutt here kid. I am a pack leader, and the weak have to listen to me, Rex!" Rex snarls.

"You may be the leader of your own pack, but I only listen to the leader of my clan!" I bark. I stand as tall as I am able to, and make myself look proud. "My name is Brightclaw, and I am a warrior of Thunderclan!" I snarl jumping at the Doberman. I manage to sink my front and hind claws into his back. Rex begins to thrash around to shake me loose, but I have already sunk my teeth into his pelt as well.

"Get off of me you insolent dog!" Rex growls.

"Not a chance! Once I snap my jaws down, I never let go until my enemy gives up.

!" I snarl through clenched teeth. Rex slams his body into a tree, but fails to lose me.

After a few minutes of Rex flailing around, he begins to tire. I notice that Fireheart has made it to the edge of the gorge. All of a sudden, pain sears through my back and I let go of Rex. I am picked up, and thrown into a tree. I look at my back, and see a big gash on the side of it. One of the dogs bit me, before tossing me aside, and going back after the cats. I struggle to my paws, but collapse from the excruciating pain. "No, this is not where the battle ends!" I snarl, extending my claws, and I dig them into the ground. I manage to stand up on all four paws, but I feel lightheaded from blood loss, and I'm still losing blood, and a lot at that. "There's no time to head back!" I yelp. "I've got to save Fireheart, no…I need to save my clan!" I growl, adrenaline flowing through my veins. My fur stands on end as I dash through the forest, following the putrid stench of dog. In just a few seconds, I spot a dog standing over a clump of fur. It is the same dog that attacked me, and threw me aside.

"Looks like I found a small snack!" The dog barks, licking his muzzle in hunger.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY CLANMATES YOU STUPID MUTT!" I howl, charging at the dog, tackling him into a boulder, causing him to yelp in pain. The dog turns around to face me, and I notice that his back left leg is limping and bleeding slightly. I managed to dislocate the dog's lower leg. "Get your ugly mug out of my territory!" I snap, making the dog whimper and limp its way to the city. "Bramblekit, get back to the nursery! I am going to save Fireheart from the Doberman!" I bark.

"But Brightclaw, you're hurt!" Bramblekit protests.

"That can't be helped right now! Our clan is in trouble and my injuries aren't that serious compared to what could happen to Fireheart if that dog clamps its jaws on him!" I bark.

"Alright!" Bramblekit mews, scampering back to camp.

"Bramblekit, what in the name of Starclan were you thinking leaving the camp?!" Cinderpelt meows in shock, seeing the exhausted kit.

"Fireheart…in…danger…Brightclaw…big…lots of blood!" The small kit gasps before collapsing.

Cinderpelt rushes to her den and gets some herbs for the small kit. Bluestar notices Bramblekit unconscious on a bed of moss. "Cinderpelt, what is wrong with Bramblekit?" She meows.

"He left the camp and said something about Fireheart being in danger, as well as Brightclaw and lots of blood. That's all he was able to say before fainting." The medicine cat explains.

Bluestar becomes horrified and immediately leaves the camp. ' _No, Brightclaw would never turn on Fireheart! Starclan, please help me!'_ The blue-gray she-cat begs as she runs through the forest, following the stench of blood. 'Thank Starclan, Fireheart is still alive!' Bluestar thinks as she sees the flame colored tom run by. 'Oh no!' Bluestar gasps as she sees a large black and brown furred dog chase her deputy. "You cannot use that one as prey!" Bluestar yowls, running after the two, unaware that someone else is following the two. The big dog catches up with Fireheart and picks him up with his jaws, but Bluestar slashes dog's muzzle. "You should have never messed with Thunderclan!" She hisses. The dog yelps in pain, dropping Fireheart in the progress. The large dog lets out a howl, and two more dogs appear. 'Oh Starclan no! There's more of them!' Bluestar panics.

* * *

"Leave them ALONE!" I howl, charging at the two dogs. I snap my jaws on one's tail, and the taste of blood enters my mouth, but I don't dare to let go and risk the safety of my friends. All of a sudden, my tail glows silver and becomes heavier. I swing my tail at the dog behind me, and spin around with my jaws still clamped around the other dog's tail. I continue to spin until the dog starts to lift off the ground, I then let go of his tail, and he is sent flying out of the forest. The dog that I hit with my tail, looks at me and runs away in fear. I know that he won't dare to come back here, or else he will face my wrath again. As soon as the dog leaves my power begins to fade, but I scratch my face to use pain to stay conscious.

"Bluestar NO!" Fireheart yowls.

I turn around to see that Bluestar managed to get the Doberman knocked down into the river, but the dog had grabbed her by a paw, dragging Bluestar down into the river as well. Without thinking, I leap into the river to save my leader. Something takes hold of me, and I lose consciousness.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Here is where this chapter has to end. Sorry for the cliffhanger guys.**


	4. The light that guides the flame

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter of the story. Those of you who are reading this, this is just the forest arc of Brightclaw's journey. She has been through many worlds, and her body ages differently than the other creatures because of the dimension that she used to live in. Brightclaw is around five years old, and for her when a moon(month) passes, her body ages by a week. When a year passes for Brightclaw, her body has aged a month. This is why Brightclaw appears very young to everyone, because she is only five years old in this story. An angel-hound is very very small at a young age, but Brightclaw is a bit bigger than other angel-hound pups would be since she was a human. Brightclaw is around the size of an adult Lynx. Though Brightclaw's body doesn't grow much, she does gain much knowledge throughout her travels. Her body finally ages at the same time as the dimension she lives in after becoming Hunter's partner. Since Brightclaw was a human originally, her hands may have turned into paws, but they still work like human hands, which is why she has five claws for each hand and foot. Her paws are still like a dogs, but not much of her skeletal structure has completely changed. Those who have read "Hunter's Grand Adventure " have seen that Brightclaw is capable of standing on her hind legs, and preform many human qualities. Though in this story, Brightclaw rarely does anything like that. In fact, in a later arc, you will see what had almost made Brightclaw despise humans for the rest of her life. I have stopped you from enjoying the story long enough. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

"Brightclaw…you…you must…help Fireheart…save the clan…" Bluestar meows weakly, her life slowly slipping from her body.

Tears well up inside my eyes. "No, you can't leave, Bluestar! I can't save this clan at all! It's my fault that this happened!" I bark, looking at my claws, unable to heal Bluestar with their power. "I am useless to the clan!" I bark.

"No…you are…the one…who shall…light the path…for the fire…that will…save the clan…" Bluestar meows. "Fireheart is…the fire…that will…save the…clan,…and you…are the…light." Bluestar meows. "There are…great threats to…the clans, and only you two can stop…them from…destroying everything…" Bluestar meows as her eyes begin to dull. "I knew…that I had made…the right choice…in letting you both…join the clan…" Bluestar meows as her final life is gone.

"Bluestar, I will try my hardest." Fireheart meows.

"And I promise that I will stop whatever threats my home." I bark. "I promise with my life." I growl, looking up at the sky that is beginning to darken. I turn to face Fireheart. "We need to tell the others." I bark, holding back the rest of my tears.

"Yeah, but it will be difficult." Fireheart meows, his voice full of uncertainty.

"Fireheart, you've gained respect from about every clan! For Starclan's sake, Longtail even respects you!" I bark.

"Longtail does?" Fireheart meows.

"Yeah, though he doesn't say it, I can see it in his eyes. Longtail is a true Thunderclan warrior." I bark. "Longtail may be an arrogant furball, but his loyalty belongs with the clan." I bark. "Come on, we have to get back to the camp." I bark.

* * *

Several quarter moons pass after my friend had become Firestar. It is now time for the next gathering, but something in me says that this won't be good at all. "Huh, what's going on?" I bark, waking up to a flashing light in my den. My eyes widen at the sight of my claws flashing wildly. The light doesn't hurt my eyes but it could attract bigger animals that love shining things. I panic and dig my claws into the earth, covering all four of my paws in mud. I stay like this for several minutes, letting the mud cake onto my claws. Even though I can't see the violent glow, there's a burning sensation flowing through all twenty of my claws. I cringe as the same burning sensation flares throughout my entire body. I bite my tongue, holding back the howl of pain that I am in. This goes on for several minutes, before I collapse onto the floor of my den in exhaustion. "What…was…that all…about?" I pant. Ten minutes later, the group of cats and wild-hounds are formed. Of course I am ordered to go as the wild-hound that represents my clan. My claws still seethe with pain, but I manage to hide it from the others.

I see my brother sitting with the Shadowclan wild-hounds, but they all seem to be scared, my brother reeks of it more than the others. I decide Togo over to him."Brightshadow, what's the matter?" I bark, and the. I notice who the Shadowclan leader is. "It can't be!" I gasp, seeing the former Thunderclan deputy positioned on the rock where the Shadowclan leader sit. A black star symbol on his chest. "Tigerclaw!" I bark.

"He's Tigerstar now, and the leader of my clan." Brightshadow barks in fear. "He forces the wild-hounds to kill the animals that could be used as prey, but none of us ever listen." He barks.

I then notice how thin he and the other Shadowclan hounds are, their ribs are almost visible. "When did you last eat?!" I ask him in a whisper.

"About two quarter moons ago." Brightshadow weakly barks. "Tigerstar won't let any of us go to the twolegplace to get food. He says that will only make us weaker." He barks.

"That's not good at all, you and the others hounds have got to eat something!" I bark.

"Sis, none of us want to end up like mindless beasts that would do anything for food. We don't want to be like those dogs that attacked your clan." Brightshadow barks.

I look at how weak my brother is, and my heart tells me to help him and his clan, but the code says not to help another clan catch food. Brightshadow suddenly collapses on the ground. _'I know what I must do._ ' I think as I stare up at the leaders.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Those of you who know what Fireheart and Graystripe do for Riverclan, that is what Brightclaw plans to do. She has basically been gathering food with all of the hounds for the entire time when she joined the clans. The clans agreed that it works out since the hounds would've had to eat most of the prey that is caught, but since the hounds eat human food and not forest animals, it all works out.**


	5. How I became what I am

**Brightclaw237: I can't think of a chapter that has Scourge killing Tigerstar, but the wild-hounds have seen it, as well as the clans, and have been preparing to go to war with the alley cats and hounds. But first, Brightclaw is visited by a certain apprentice after waking up. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

My eyes snap open, and I gasp for breath. I stand up and shake the moss off of my pelt. "It was that same dream again." I bark, sitting on my hind legs and looking down at my paws. "That isn't just some recurring dream." I bark quietly, closing my paw up. "It's the part of my memory when I was rescued by you,…Leo." I bark. Moonlight shines down on my silver gray fur. "Today is the day." I growl, getting up on all four paws. Today is the day that all four clans join together as Lionclan, to stand up to the threat of the entire forest. Bloodclan, a ruthless group of alley cats an angel-hounds that have lost their protective nature. The four clans had to wait for Blackfoot to journey to the moonstone to receive his nine lives and his leader name. There are many things in the air. The freshest scents are death and fear. I myself am terrified of the upcoming battle. Tigerstar, the most feared cat of the forest had lost all nine lives at once from a devastating blow. What had made the slash so deadly was the claws that were reinforced by sharpened dog teeth. I know myself that a cat barely has a chance at surviving any kind of attack from a dog. I then shake my pelt as fear tries to grip me.

"Brightclaw, are you feeling alright?" Bramblepaw meows as he walks over to me.

"Yeah, just shaken up by the events from yesterday." I bark. I then look at Bramblepaw, he looks like he had barely any rest at all. His fur is all matted and is full of burrs, moss, and leaves. "Looks like I should be asking you that." I bark.

Bramblepaw then looks at himself and lets out a meow of laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He meows. "Hey, Brightclaw?" Bramblepaw meows.

"What do you need?" I bark.

"Is it true that you were once a twoleg?" Bramblepaw meows curiously.

"Yes, but that was many moons ago." I bark.

"How did you become a dog?" Bramblepaw asks.

"I was first experimented on by another twoleg when I was about sixty moons old." I bark.

Bramblepaw looks at me in bewilderment. "What does that mean?" He asks.

"It meant that the twoleg changed me from being a twoleg to what I am now." I bark.

"Why did he do that?" Bramblepaw meows.

"He wanted to have power over everything. He wanted to use me as a weapon." I bark. "Just like what Tigerstar had planned with those bloodthirsty dogs." I bark, shuddering at the memory of the destruction and carnage left by the dogs.

"That sounds terrible!" Bramblepaw mews, his tail twitching nervously.

"It was, especially since I was taken away from my family." I bark. "I was on my way home from what you would call mentoring. I didn't notice it at the time, but I was being followed." I bark.

"But Brightclaw, aren't you the best at sensing things in the forest?" Bramblepaw meows.

"This was way before I was even a member of Thunderclan, Bramblepaw. I did have an acute sense of smell, sight, and hearing, but they weren't that strong as they are now. I was also still a kit at the time, so I dismissed it as nothing." I bark. "Even if I hadn't pushed the thought of being followed aside, I would've been captured sooner or later." I explain.

"Like what happened to Cloudtail?" Bramblepaw asks.

"Not exactly, but yes. I had opened the door to my twoleg nest, and heard the terrified yowling of my parents." I bark. "I couldn't tell why they were yowling, but I soon felt something sharp pierce my skin, and I lost consciousness a few seconds later." I explain. "I woke up a few days later, and found myself looking like this. I was still somehow able to transform back into my twoleg form, but that all changed several moons ago." I bark.

"Why's that, Brightclaw?" Bramblepaw asks.

"About a quarter moon after I was captured, I had used the power that the evil twoleg gave to me and escaped." I bark. "I decided to stay away from my family for their own protection. I didn't want to endanger them." I bark.

"Then is Brightshadow not your brother?" Bramblepaw asks.

"No, he is my brother. He went against my wishes, and still followed me just like he did before." I bark. "I had met a twoleg that accepted me for who I was, and not what I am. We had become great friends." I bark, shedding a single tear.

"What happened to him?" Bramblepaw asks.

"He had almost died because of me. The twoleg that had been looking for me for many moons, had found me at last. He threatened my friends and my brother." I bark. "I had given myself up, but not without a fight." I bark. "Something in the area sparked a fire, and my friend was nowhere to be seen with all of the scarlet colored flames devouring everything in their path." I bark, and Bramblepaw shivers at a memory of his own. "I had then found the twoleg object that had first given me my powers." I bark. "I knew that if I had used the item, I would never have another chance at becoming a regular twoleg again. But if I didn't use it, my friend would've died." I bark.

"So, you gave up being a twoleg to save your friend?" Bramblepaw asks.

"Yeah, that's right, Bramblepaw. I managed to save him, but I had run away after making sure he was okay." I bark.

"So, how did you become part of Thunderclan?" Bramblepaw meows.

I cuff my paw around his ear. "I think that I've told you enough of my past for now. Besides, I lost some of my memories after becoming a complete wild-hound." I bark.

"So, you have had a hard life. Even as a twoleg." A familiar voice meows. I turn around and see that most of the clan has gathered around my den.

"Yeah, but it was mostly because I was so young at the time. I was never able to see my parents again. I have no regrets at all though." I bark. "I am happy with the path that I have chosen. When I joined Thunderclan, I was throwing my past behind me. I have turned my back on my twoleg life." I bark. "Just like a certain former kittypet." I bark, looking up at the first cat that helped me after becoming a wild-hound. I signal the wild-hounds to wake up. "Come on, we need to set up stations for the wounded." I bark. It takes only half a hour to set up a secure (twoleg term) medical tent for the wild-hounds and forest cats. I look up at the stars and moon. 'Leo, wherever you are, please know that I am happy as a wild-hound, and am willing to put my life on the line to protect my friends.' I think, placing my front paws over my heart. A single tear streams down the side of my face, and lands onto the soft cool grass below.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Here is the start of the end of the forest arc. Next time you see Brightclaw, will be in the 'Great Battle' that she and most of the members from Team Fiery-Spark took place in. A battle that was almost lost.**


	6. Battle for the Forest

**Brightclaw237: Here is where the war shall start between wild and alley. Who will win? You have to read to find out! I only own the angel-hounds.**

Lionclan:

Thunderclan:Leader- Firestar

Deputy- Whitestorm

Riverclan: Leader- Leopardstar

Deputy- Mistyfoot

Shadowclan: Leader- Blackstar

Deputy- Russetfur

Windclan: Leader- Talllstar

Deputy- Mudclaw

Wolfclan: Leader-Brightclaw

Deputy-Sootwish

"Drago, you and the alley-hounds are to leave this forest at once." I bark.

"What are you going to do if we refuse, mutt?!" Drago snarls.

"Then we'll have no choice but to defend our home." I bark.

"Like a bunch of worthless forest dogs will be able to take my pack down." Drago laughs. "Are you ready to send your clan, Scourge?" He asks the small black and white furred cat.

Scourge opens his cold icy blue eyes, which only show one emotion, hatred. "We have been ready to leave the twoleg place for moons, Drago." Scourge hisses.

"Wolfclan ATTACK!" I howl, and the wild-hounds charge towards the ruthless dogs of the city.

I flinch for a few moments, before running into battle myself. Memories of my past are brought up as I run across the once dew covered grass, that is now splattered with blood of both wild and alley-hounds.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Rusty. I can't hurt anyone unless I'm pushed to a limit." I bark.

"I refuse to kill a rabbit, I don't care if I can't eat any fresh-kill tonight. I can't stand the thought of eating another animal!" I bark. "I would rather starve." I bark.

"Firestar, I don't think that I can lead the wild-hounds into battle." I bark. "I am way too small to fight Drago. I don't stand a chance in the war!" I bark.

"You can do it, Brightclaw. You are the strongest animal in this forest. You may not have nine lives like a leader, but you have the courage and spirit to lead your friends to victory." Firestar meows.

'Firestar believes in me. I must make him and the others proud.' I think as I unsheathe my claws. 'I MUST PROTECT THEM!' I roar mentally. I then jump into a flurry of wild and alley-hounds. I see Tangleclaw inside it, clawing at a dark blue furred alley-hound. I am met with a tabby alley-hound with pale yellow fur and brown stripes. I am pinned down by him, and I can barely move. He tries to snap at my throat, but I launch him off of me, by kicking my hind legs. The alley-hound is sent flying into a tree.

I stand up from where I was pinned and begin to pant. I then walk over to see if the alley-hound is dead, luckily he is only unconscious. "Thank Starclan." I breathe.

"Oh, you'll be able to thank them soon enough!" A familiar voice growls. I turn around and see that it is Shadowheart. "DIE!" He howls as he tries to slash at me, but is tackled to the side by Tangleclaw. Shadowheart tries to jump at Tangleclaw, but she raises her claws in time to block him. Shadowheart tries to get through her defenses, but trips over his two hind paws, and Tangleclaw's claws severely wound Shadowheart. He had used too much force, causing Tangleclaw's claws to pierce his heart from the great amount of pressure.

"Once less traitor in the forest, Shadowheart. I tried to give you a chance to leave, but you didn't listen. This is what happens when you don't stop yourself from walking on the dark path." Tangleclaw growls, cleaning her claw with the grass and dirt. "No!" She gasps, as she faces me.

I then see what caused my best friend to gasp. Lying beside me, is the lifeless body of my deputy. "Sootwish!" I cry. His ash gray fur is matted and covered in blood. Some of his pelt is missing some fur. Sootwish's claws are muddy and broken. His eyes are glazed over, staring up into the sky. All of the warmth has left his body.

"He was killed by Scar." Brightshadow growls. "Luckily, Wolfblaze took him out." Brightshadow barks.

"Poor Wolfblaze, she loved Sootwish so much. He was a great friend, and an excellent mentor, Tangleclaw." I bark. "I must now make a choice under Starclan." I bark. "I say these words before Starclan and the body of Sootwish, that the spirits of our ancestors may approve of my choice." I bark. "Tangleclaw is the new deputy of the wild-hounds of Thunderclan!" I howl, and Tangleclaw's eyes widen in surprise. "It would be his wishes, as well as Starclan's, Tangleclaw." I bark. "Now we must take down the menace before all is lost." I bark, charging into battle again. I then run at Drago and try to slash at his flank, but he pins me down with one of his large paws.

"Give it up, mutt! You can't possibly win against someone who is bigger and stronger than you!" Drago snarls as he presses his claws down onto my chest. My chest surges with pain as his claws cut into my skin. I feel my life start to slip away. "After I kill you, the runt is next!" Drago barks, leering at Brightshadow.

"No, I won't allow you to harm my brother!" I growl as I feebly claw at the big muscled dog.

"Looks like you will, since you are on your way to death." Drago barks.

* * *

My eyes start to close, but I still can feel pain. "Am I dead?" I ask.

"No, but you must hurry, Brightclaw." A familiar voice barks.

I turn around and see Sootwish. His fur is covered in stars, and he looks much younger. "Sootwish, how am I still alive?!" I bark frantically.

"It is your will to fight on and protect those you love, Brightclaw." Sootwish says. "Your desire to protect those close to you is keeping you alive, but if you don't hurry, that power will fade away and you will die." He explains.

I close my eyes and tear the grass beneath my claws up."I can't do this alone though! I'm not strong enough to take down a big opponent! I'm way too small!" I bark.

"You are not alone, Brightclaw." Another voice barks. I turn around and see that it is the other wild-hounds that have died.

"We shall help you in this battle. We will lend you our strength to defeat Drago." Leaf barks

"You are not alone, you never were, Brightclaw." Luna barks.

I lift my head up and close my eyes again. "Let's do this!" I bark, my eyes still closed. The Starclan warriors then gather around me, before entering my body. My claws soon glow with the light of their spirits, and I can feel their strength flow though my body.

* * *

I open my eyes and see Drago standing over my brother, about to strike at him. I then run at Drago on all fours, Sootwish's agility makes me feel as if I am walking on air. Leaf's wisdom flows through my mind as I jump over countless wild-hounds and dodge several alley-hounds that try to swipe at me. Luna's keen eyesight gives me an advantage on this dark moonlit night. All of a sudden, I feel a whole new power surge through my veins. I become cloaked in a silver aura and my claws glow brighter and brighter. I feel myself grow to the size of a wolf, and a rumble sounds deep within my throat. "DRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOO!" I roar, and the big muscled dog stares at me. At first he is angered, but his anger turns to fear as soon as he sees me. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I howl at him. Drago slowly backs away, but soon shakes his head and begins to run at me.

"Don't know how you managed to survive my attack, but I'll make sure to take you down for good this time!" Drago snarls, and I rake my claws against his face. Drago lets out a yelp of pain.

I don't give Drago any time to fight back at all. I circle around him and deliver a slash on his flank. "You shouldn't have ever messed with the forest animals!" I snarl, tackling him into the blood stained grass

"I'm…not…done…yet. You…little…mutt." Drago breathes heavily as he charges at me, but I intercept his attack by latching my jaws around his muzzle.

I sink my fangs deep into his muzzle, causing Drago to howl in pain. I quickly let go and spit out the fur and blood that is stuck in my mouth. "LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN HERE! " I bare my lips into a menacing snarl. "IF YOU AND YOUR HOUNDS EVER SHOW UP HERE AGAIN, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO ATTACK WITHOUT MERCY! UNLIKE WHAT I HAD DONE FOR YOU!" I roar, my tail lashing from side to side, the fur on my neck bristling with anger, and my claws shining as bright as the stars above.

Drago holds his head up high and howls. "Everyone, fall back to the alleys!" He howls, running back to the littered alleys. The alley-hounds soon follow after, but a single white furred alley-hound looks at me. His ice blue eyes glare at me with hatred, before running after his pack.

After they all leave, I hear the terrified cries of the alley cats. Their leader, Scourge, is finally dead. I then let out a loud howl that causes my friends to do the same. I am howling to show that my fallen comrades will not be forgotten. The aura surrounding my body starts to disappear, and I soon feel weak. My claws still shine, but not as bright as they did earlier. "No more…will this forest be in fear of Tigerstar,…o…r the alley cats and…alle…y-hou…nds." I bark before collapsing.

"Brightclaw!" I hear my brother's voice cry out.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That is how the battle turned out, but what will happen to Brightclaw? Do not worry about suspense, because the next chapter will already be up. Next time is the finale of the forest arc.**


	7. Forest Arc End: Savior of the clans

**Brightclaw237: Time for the forest arc final chapter! I only own the angel-hounds and the subspecies of angel-hounds.**

* * *

"Brightshadow, what's wrong?!" Firestar meows as he runs over to the white and black furred wild-hound. "No!" He meows, seeing the body of Brightclaw. A soothing sweet scent then flows though the Thunderclan leader's nose. "Spottedleaf?" The flame colored tom meows, seeing the spirit of the former Thunderclan medicine cat.

"Do not worry, Firestar. She has just fainted, that is all." Spottedleaf meows. "But you must see to her wounds immediately, before it is too late." She meows.

"What do you mean?!" Firestar meows.

"Brightclaw received wounds that should've kill her, but something had kept her fighting. Brightclaw still can make it, but you must hurry!" Spottedleaf warns.

Cinderpelt soon limps over with a few of the apprentices and the other medicine cats. The apprentices run all over and collect the herbs that Cinderpelt instructed them to get. As soon as Brightclaw is stitched up, Yuki, Sparky, and Brightshadow lift Brightclaw up, and carry her back to camp. The other clan leaders walk over to Firestar, and dip their head in gratitude. Leopardstar is the first to speak. "Thank you for helping Riverclan in its times of need, Firestar." The unusually spotted she-cat meows. "If it wasn't for Brightclaw's help, we would died out long ago." Leopardstar meows.

"It is also thanks to Brightclaw that Shadowclan is able to rest in peace, knowing that our clan shall be free from calamities for a very long time." Blackstar meows. "Her brother had told Nightstar of her long ago, but we still did not trust him at the time." He meows. "Now that Brightclaw's kind lives in this forest, we shall all no longer be in fear of dogs or the twolegs." Blackstar meows.

Talllstar now steps up. "If it weren't for Brightclaw, we wouldn't have ever found our way back home." He meows. "You and Graystripe could not find a single Windclan scent at all in our camp, but thanks to you being Brightclaw's friend, she was able to locate a single scent out of the camp." Talllstar meows. "If it were not for Brightclaw and her friends, none of us would even be here." He meows.

Firestar dips his head in gratitude as well. "Yes, Brightclaw is one of Thunderclan's most loyal warriors. She is always willing to give her life to protect anyone, even if they are from another clan." Firestar meows. "The strange thing that I had discovered when I first met Brightclaw, was that she had smelled of twoleg." Firestar meows. "Brightclaw had told me that a bigger twoleg had taken her away when she was a kit, and somehow changed her into a dog." Firestar meows, and the other leaders become shocked.

"Are you sure about that, Firestar?" Talllstar asks.

"Yes, that is why Brightclaw is able to speak our language. She is also able to speak to twolegs, but most run away from her when she does." Firestar meows.

"That is very strange, but about the others?" Leopardstar meows.

"Yes, but it seems that only Brightclaw and a few of her friends used to be twolegs." Firestar meows. "I have seen Brightshadow transform into a twoleg right before my very eyes, as he brought my nephew back from a twoleg nest." He explains.

"Is Brightclaw able to do that?" Blackstar meows.

"No, Brightclaw told me that she lost that ability many moons ago. About the time when I first met her." Firestar meows.

"We shall be heading back to our camps and tending to our clanmates." Leopardstar meows, and the leaders let out yowls that signal their return.

Firestar notices that the wild-hounds are gathering the dead bodies of their fallen clanmates, and are preparing their burials. The flame colored tom then sends his clan to camp.

* * *

A quarter-moon later, the clans head to Foretrees and I am fully healed. My body mysteriously has healed overnight, and has no sign that I was ever in a harsh war. Surprisingly, Yuki, Brightshadow, Sparky, and Tangleclaw have no wounds or scars from the battle last night. Blackstar announces that Brightshadow is welcomed back to Shadowclan, and is allowed to see me at any time, but only to meet for family reunions. I encourage my brother to go back to the clan that he had originally joined, and he reluctantly agrees.

* * *

"Whoa, so you had a pretty rough life out there." Holt says.

"That is the understatement of the century." Brightshadow barks.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asks.

"That was only the part of my life from the forest." I bark. "My true struggles didn't start until returning from a journey to find a different place to find home." I bark. "Little did I realize that I was about to be thrown into a whole world of adventure for years while my body only grew by the time zone of Leo's dimension." I bark.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Sorry to leave you all in suspense right here, but I have to figure out which adventure Brightclaw heads off to after leaving the forest. She has been through numerous worlds that none of the other wild-hounds or angel-hounds have been to. Only in a few areas, Brightshadow is summoned by some sort of destiny related thing. Otherwise, Brightclaw is pretty much on her own for her journey.**


	8. Digital Arc Prologue: Departure

**Brightclaw237: Alright, time to start the next arc with Brightclaw's departure of the forest!**

 **Brightclaw: Why did I have to leave?!(covers head with paws, claws digging into skull)**

 **Blaze: Brightclaw, stop, you're going to hurt yourself!**

 **Brightclaw: It was all my fault though!**

 **Brightclaw237:(sighing) Onto the story. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

I wake up before dawn, and pack some things together. I pack all of my clothes in a small pouch that I then sling over my shoulders, which is difficult when on all four feet. I haven't stood on two legs for moons now, but that won't stop me from going on my journey. "Alright, just need to get some traveling herbs." I sigh, knowing how difficult it will be to keep the secret.

I head out of my den, but am stopped by one cat in particular. "Brightclaw, why are you leaving?" Firestar meows.

"Firestar, I need to find out where I'm needed. Those alley-hounds were just like me, but how were they created?" I bark. "That twoleg whose got the heart of a fox, he may be behind it all." I bark. "I can't stay much longer or he may find me, just like he did so long ago. I can't afford anyone to get hurt. That twoleg had threatened Brightshadow, and was able to weaken me with ease." I bark. "If I am not followed, I will return in twelve moons. If I don't find a place to stay, I will return." I bark. "The chances are very slim though." I sigh.

"Will you at least stay until sunhigh? The other clans will want to see you off onto your journey." Firestar meows.

I think about it for a moment. "Fine, I will stay until sunhigh, but then I must be off. I do owe the clans one last farewell before I take my leave." I sigh in defeat. Firestar sends Cinderpelt to the other clans with a message of my departure. All of Thunderclan then heads to Fourtrees for a celebration.

* * *

For the last few hours, I talk with the wild-hounds, and wish them luck in the forest. I look up at the sun, and see that it is almost at its peak. "Well, I should be on my way soon." I sigh. Just then, Firestar yowls from his position on the boulder in front of the the four oak trees. He gathers the attention of all the forest cats and hounds. He looks at everyone before him, before speaking. "I would like to thank all of the clans for coming to this gathering. Though it is not a full moon, we have all come here to see a friend off on a great journey." He meows.

Blackstar takes a step further, and looks towards me. "Brightclaw, Shadowclan thanks you greatly for what you have done." He meows. "You have shown us that we do not need to expand our territory, and to work alongside the wild-hounds." Blackstar meows. "I hope you find what you are looking for." He says, sitting down on the boulder.

Leopardstar now steps up. "Brightclaw, you have proved that you would sacrifice yourself for any kind of creature. You have saved many cats from the terrible flood that had almost driven us to starvation." She meows. "I had seen you struggle through the viscous currents of the river, yet you refused to go down. You are warrior with true strength." Leopardstar meows. "Riverclan wishes you best luck." She meows, sitting back down.

Tallstar stands up to speak now. "Brightclaw, if it wasn't for you and your friend, my clan would have never found its way home. You have shown all the clans that you are willing to give everything your all when it comes to protecting what is most dear to you." He meows. "Your heart is as strong as the code that we follow, and Windclan shall support your wishes." Talllstar smiles, the elderly leader slowly sitting back to his position.

Firestar now stands tall in front of me on the boulder. "Brightclaw, we have known each other for as long as you first came to my home. Back then, we had known each other as Rusty, and Crystal." He smiles. "It has been many moons since we had joined Thunderclan as apprentices, but we are no longer those young cat and pup." Firestar meows. "We have become stronger with the help of our clanmates. Saving everyone from great disasters, and preventing the destruction of the forest." Firestar meows. "I may be your leader, but that will not be the case anymore. From now on, we are as we once were, Brightclaw. We are now friends, wishing the best for each other. May Starclan light your path, Crystal." Firestar meows.

"The same to you, Rusty." I smile, turning around. I give all my friends hugs goodbye, before setting off on my long journey.

* * *

"So that's how you ended up leaving the forest." Drago barks, scratching his ear with his back paw.

"Yeah, but little did I know what would happen after I left the forest." I bark, a tear falling from my eye. "I wasn't there to stop it." I growl.

"Brightclaw it wasn't your fault!" Yuki barks.

"It was, Yuki! I wasn't there to stop it!" I bark. "I had entered a world of weird monsters after leaving the forest!" I bark.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Seems like a good place to end off. Please read and review!**


End file.
